


Something New

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dub-con elements, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper and Longarm decide to get a bit frisky, and they change it up with a bit of roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Although Cliffjumper is sometimes uncomfortable in this fic, he is completely willing.
> 
> Inspired by this lovely picture:  
> http://clipchip.tumblr.com/post/141934473186/jazztripp

Cliffjumper laughed as a pair of arms wrapped around his abdomen from behind.

“Can’t a mech brush his denta in peace?” He garbled around his toothbrush and his body shook with the other mechs laughter.

“I’m sorry Cliffjumper, I’m just so excited,” Longarm replied and Cliff smiled when he felt the bigger mech lean down and nuzzle the top of his helm.

Cliff couldn’t blame him. After all he was excited too. Tonight was their night together. Their jobs often conflicted and made their relationship strained, but there was always the beacon of hope that was their fragging nights. Once a week they cleared their schedules, no matter the consequences, and just enjoyed each other.

Unfortunately, their plans didn’t always work out, and Cliffjumper had to cancel last week. To make it up to Longarm, Cliffjumper had agreed that this was Longarm’s night and that he could do whatever he wanted. Longarm had obviously been excited by the prospect but hadn't shared his plans with Cliff. If the amount of sly grins he had been getting all day were anything to go on, then this was going to be a doozy.

“I promise I’m almost done. Go make yourself comfortable. I’ll be out in a click okay?” Cliff said with a laugh at Longarm’s reluctance. Seeing the normally stoic mech so excited was making Cliffjumpers spark race.

When Cliffjumper finished his nightly routine he came into his berthroom to find the lights dim and Longarm sitting, legs crossed, on his berth looking like the picture of patience.

“You look like a cleric, sitting there all statuesque,” he commented with a good natured smirk.

Longarm returned his smile and got off the berth.

“I have something….a little risky planned.”

Cliff raised an optic ridge and plopped onto the edge of the berth.

“Oh yeah?” he said trying not to sound too excited. It wasn’t really their style to do anything overly kinky, but Cliff had said multiple times that he was willing to experiment. Longarm had never really voiced if he had any odd kinks or not, but a mech that quiet was bound to have his secrets.

Longarm hummed and retrieved a slim cloth from his subspace and held it up for Cliffjumper to see.

“Is that a blindfold?” Cliff asked with a barely repressed chuckle of excitement. “That wasn’t what I expected.”

Longarm gave a slight head tilt, then let a wide smile slip as he said, “Oh Darling you think this is all? No it is only part of it.”

Cliff didn’t move or pull away with Longarm wrapped the soft cloth around his helm with surprising care and closed his optics as Longarm tied the cloth over his optics.

“While you are blind and helpless,” Longarm continued as he smoothed his servos over Cliffjumpers cheeks, “We’re going to do a bit of…roleplaying.”

Cliff hummed. Not too over the top—at least there wasn’t a whip involved—but it was still out of his comfort zone enough to make him shiver in anticipation. Without the use of his optics, Cliff felt more than saw Longarm lean in and couldn’t help but smile when the big mech placed a kiss to the top of his helm.

“Okay. I’m with you so far. What exactly are our roles?”

“Our roles are very simple. You are going to be a noble little Autobot, and I’m going to be the big, bad, Decepticon that captured you.”

Cliffjumpers spark did a flop in its housing. Oh Primus that was so taboo. Sure it was the entire basis for a smut collection on the extranet. Little helpless Autobots being taken advantage of by evil Decepticon fliers was quite popular. It had never been Cliffjumpers cup of energon, but who was he to deny his lovers wishes?

Cliff licked his lips nervously and said, “I’ll…Babe I’ll do my best. I’m not the best actor you know.”

Another kiss to the top of his helm before Longarm gave him a hungry kiss on the mouth.

“Don’t worry Darling. I’ll try to be convincing. With luck I’ll be decent enough that you won’t have to act.”

Cliff suddenly felt vulnerable when Longarm pulled away. Without his optics he felt more than just blind. Sure he trusted Longarm, but the loss of once sense left his others scrambling to make up for the difference. Cliff had certainly never experienced anything like this before, and he was both enthralled and terrified.

He heard something, he wasn’t really sure what, it sounded like a transformation sequence, but why would Longarm be transforming?

“Well well,” an unfamiliar voice hit his audials and made Cliffjumper flinch. “What a perfect little Autobot. Where’s your commander little mech? Gone? Hm, a pity.”

Cliffjumper almost let his battle protocols come online before he remembered—this was just a game. Different though it was, Cliff still heard Longarms inflections. He hadn't expected him to change his voice, and he almost felt silly how much it had really startled him.

“I…uh…don’t need my commander,” he tried awkwardly.

A deep chuckle came from somewhere infront of him, “You don’t? My what a confident little bot. I may have to break that confidence.”

Cliff grunted as he was suddenly shoved back onto the berth. It wasn’t rough, but it was more forceful than Longarms’ usual pushes, and Cliff felt a looming presence over him. Longarm was so good at this. It was like he was really being pinned by a Con. The presence was there—that overlooming threat of having a mech so much bigger than you—and the dialogue was going straight to his array.

To be actually taken by a Decepticon, a mech so much bigger and violent, the threat of sharp claws or denta causing damage to sensitive bits, it all was terribly exciting. A Con would, in reality, probably only get the chance to ‘face him on the battlefield. During a firefight with artillery shells going off, just getting pinned over some rubble and taken like he was some toy.

Cliffjumpers valve cycled down desperately.

Something sharp came into contact with his headlight. In his mind’s eye, he saw a claw. A long, thick, talon circling the sensitive outer seam of his headlight. Cliff moaned, torn between arching into the claw and afraid of the damage it might cause if he did.

“So sensitive,” the ‘Con drawled. “The others would just _love_ you. Would you like that little mech? To be passed around until your plating has bowed from all of our combined transfluid?”

Cliff let out a whine but his array twitched with heightened interest, “N-No.”

“No? Oh but my darling little Autobot you’d have no choice in the matter,” the voice suddenly got closer and Cliffs vents hitched, “We’d do it regardless of your opinion. We’d take you, use you, pass you around. Oh just look at you. You're shivering. Excitement maybe? Hmhm naughty thing. You’d let us use you and you’d let us _watch_ as we filled your gestation chamber, wouldn’t you?”

Cliffjumper shook his helm wildly, but drew his legs up as his interfacing panels threatened to click open on their own.

“No, no, that’s…Oh Primus,” he gasped as that claw traveled south and tapped on his insignia.

“Of course this would have to go,” the ‘Con said with a heady laugh.

“No please! Don’t?” Cliff suddenly felt the urge to curl in on himself. The images Longarm was painting were both horrifying and painfully erotic, and Cliffjumper was both disgusted by his bodies desperate attempts to activate his interfacing protocols and aghast at Longarms believability.

Another chuckle, and Cliff felt that claw trail a line all the way down to his throbbing panel—warped by his straining spike and leaking valve.

“Aw don’t fret Darling. I wouldn’t do that. Do you know why?” Cliffjumper was too preoccupied by the sudden groping of his panels, but Longarm continued anyway, “Because I don’t _like to share_. You would be mine, and I’d let them watch as I marked you with my transfluid. You’d _reek_ of me, dear Autobot. You’d never wash the smell off.”

Energon rushed to Cliffjumpers cheeks as his panels snapped open. A thick glob of fluids rolled out of his heated valve, and his spike pressurized on its own. Above him there was a hum of approval, and Cliffjumper had to vent deeply to keep the charge from overwhelming his systems. Electricity arced off his body and his fans whirred helplessly in a futile attempt to cool his systems. It was like trying to put out a volcano with a bucket of solvent.

“So ready for me already? Naughty, naughty Autobot,” Longarm’s voice dropped an octave and Cliff felt a genuine chill run down his heated frame. “I’m feeling benevolent tonight. I’m going to take you.”

Cliffjumpers spark leapt again as servos held down his arms. They felt too big, to sharp, and it was easy to slip into the fantasy Longarm was painting for him. A spike nudged his valve lips, smearing the fluids up and around his exterior node.

The teasing was light, but short lived, as Longarms spike quickly breached his valve. The burn felt good, every ridge snagging on the way in and adding to the friction, and Longarm didn’t stop until he was buried deep within Cliffjumper.

The fit was always tight when they interfaced. Cliffjumper didn’t have the widest hips, and Longarm had been blessed with a spike meant for a mech twice his height. Usually Longarm would give Cliffjumper some time for adjustment. In their fantasy, however, the ‘Con didn’t give Cliff any time to adjust or recalibrate.

A cry ripped its way from Cliffjumpers throat as Longarm started a punishing pace. The copious amounts of fluids coating Longarms spike from Cliffjumpers valve made the thrusts smooth, but the force of Longarm driving into him made the lewdest wet noises Cliffjumper had ever heard.

Cliff couldn’t even control the noises and words coming from him. Desperate please for more were overlaid with whines and squeals from the overstimulation against his ceiling node echoed in the habsuite, and above him Longarm was making deep grunts of effort.

Cliffjumper tried to move his arms, but those servos held firm. He didn’t think he could pull himself free if he really tried, and he reveled in the fact that he was completely at another mechs mercy, and he subconsciously thanked the servos for keeping him steady. Without something to hold onto Cliff would have been fragged halfway across the berth by now.

“O-Oh Primus! Longarm!” Cliff hiccupped as Longarm sped up his thrusts. His overload, which had been steadfastly approaching, now crashed into him suddenly with an intensity that his sensors weren’t used to. His valve clamped down on the girthy length in an attempt to keep it as deep as possible, and he rode out his overload as Longarms pace never faltered.

It was almost overstimulating as his overload came and gone and Longarm continued to chase his own release. It really was like he was using Cliffjumper for his own pleasure. Holding him down, fragging his sopping valve until it felt so sensitive it hurt, just _taking_ and obviously not giving a frag if Cliff even overloaded or not.

Another minor overload hit him, making him whimper, as Longarms thrusts turned brutal before snapping taut, shuttering, and then Longarm finally filled him to the brim with his transfluid as he overloaded.

Their fans roared in unison but Cliffs managed to sound like he was dying. It embarrassed him how much that had riled him up but right now he was too sated to care. That could have possibly been the best interface of his life.

Longarm pulled out slowly and the feeling of their combined fluids rolling out of his valve made Cliffs spike twitch with interest but nothing earnest. Cliff hummed in total comfort as his limbs felt like they had melted into the berth and he vaguely heard movement or something, then his optics were blinded by sudden light.

He blinked, and smiled tiredly at Longarm who looked just as hot and pleased as he was. Longarms optics looked hazed, but the red light on his helm was flared brightly. Funny, Cliff had never noticed it do that before.

“You alright?” Longarm asked, his voice back to normal.

Cliff huffed a laugh and said, “That….that was the best interface of my life. Who knew you’d make such a convincing ‘Con…and honestly I didn’t think I’d get off on it as much as I did.”

Longarms face turned mischievous as he pushed Cliffjumper onto the bed properly and lay down beside him.

“Well maybe you have a domination kink. Like those big bad ‘Cons?” Longarm teased as he laid an arm across Cliffjumpers waist.

Cliffjumper was too tired to argue so he settled for pinching Longarm in the side. Sure it was hot as slag, but Cliff didn’t think he could actually get off with a ‘Con.

“Hmm…I don’t think they're my type,” he managed to mumble before deciding a nap was in order before they began round two.


End file.
